Wir3D OFFICIAL TRAILER
by AstoriaPheonix
Summary: "I never quite realized... how beautiful this world is..."


**Trailer Music: Glory to Mankind Official Trailer Soundtrack**

"I never quite realized…"

"...how _beautiful _this world is."

"I don't understand how it works exactly, and neither do _you_Light-Kun. Put simply, it's not a familiar feeling for me to be confused. But maybe," L halted stirring his tea and turned around the swivel chair, a soft, friendly smile gracing his pale face. "We can help each other."

Light fixed the voice recorder and began to speak again. "If anyone is listening to this, there's something I need you to do."

"I am _begging _you, son." Soichiro gripped his son's shoulders tightly. "Don't lose sight of what's real, what's in front of you, what's happening where you are. Synchronize yourself in all of these _realities_, or whatever they are. But _live _your life in this one." The man sighed heavily. "Just…" His grip slackened, and his hands fell to his sides. "... don't die out there."

Light groaned in pain, clutching his forehead. "If you ever meet up with L or any of the members of the K-Kira task force, I want you to tell them that… I was the one who started this mess…"

A pause.

A sigh.

"And _I'm _going to finish it."

**The Demon of the Death Note**

Light grabbed his wrist, the right hand twitching slowly toward the cursed notebook, pen in hand. Oh, how he could _feel_Kira's desire to use the note, to have power rushing through his veins once again. "No…"

The grip was bruising.

His control was fading.

Kira was winning.

"No. No more killings. No more of the blood that _you_shed on _my _hands."

Light heard the demon's laugh echo in his mind in a sickeningly sweet version of his voice. "**Well, I was fine with doing this **_**against**_**your will_"** _It's _never_in my will. _Light thought in return to the dark entity. The demon just chuckled again.

'**But I guess I can cripple you into submission.~"**

The demon's will on his hand disappeared, and Light finally let go of his wrist, sighing in relief. But of course, not all good things last forever.

The pain blossomed in the back of his skull before exploding throughout his head. His knees buckled under the pain, and he cried out through clenched teeth. He fell to his knees and then almost onto his face, falling to his side.

He was dying.

There was no other conclusion.

Nobody could survive this pain and live to tell the tale.

… 

He lived.

He lay on the carpeted floor of his bedroom, panting, empty-eyed, hurt beyond measure.

He cried and whimpered softly.

His tears were blood.

**Is Out For Control**

The boy before him outstretched his hand in front of him, his expression blank.

He clenched and unclenched his hand. The strange collection of black and purple and red and white lightning began to move and_ just like Light had explained_ loosen up.

Light groaned in pain before yelling as the dark Chaos energy began to fight back, tightening and desperately fighting for control.

The boy released a bloodcurdling scream for a few seconds as the energy finally separated and dispersed, evaporating in the air near him. It was quiet now. Well, all except for a soft _thump_as Light fell faint in the dark realm of shadow and death.

"Light!" the man attempted to leap down and help the young boy before he began to feel slightly dizzy as well.

_Oh no._He thought as he fought for consciousness. _Light's fainted, and his aura is gone._ "Please Light…" L whispered. "Wake… up…" L almost fell asleep when he felt himself almost burst with energy once again.

Light's eyes fluttered open. They were red and blood dripped from them in small streams down the boy's rosy cheeks, but they were still the beautiful brown eyes that L had become so familiar with.

"R-ryuzaki? You okay?"

The detective chuckled. "Am _I_okay? You're _crying blood_and asking _me_if _I'm okay_?"

The boy pouted slightly. "Uh… Yeah?"

L smiled and helped the weakened boy to his feet. "Come on. Let's go home."

Light smiled and nodded as he limped in L's arms.

"L, I know you're out there. I know you're not dead, and the Task Force is still by you're side.

"You guys are Earth's final defense."

**CHAPTER 1 COMING OUT JANUARY 1, 2019**


End file.
